


away from the horses to your world (너의 환상을 보여줘)

by onlywheniwalkaway



Series: The Knight & The Prince (유리어항) [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Experimental Style, Fluff and Smut, Horseback Riding, Horses, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Knight Park Chanyeol, Licking, M/M, Praise Kink, Prince Kim Jongdae | Chen, Rimming, Rough Sex, Song: Call My Name (Zhang Yixing | Lay), Song: One and Only (EXO), Sweet Park Chanyeol, Tree Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlywheniwalkaway/pseuds/onlywheniwalkaway
Summary: under the prince’s command, chanyeol led him through the forest to where chanyeol normally escaped after their horse rides.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Knight & The Prince (유리어항) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847911
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	away from the horses to your world (너의 환상을 보여줘)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to let prince jongdae explore the forest with knight chanyeol after a long horse ride. that's all. and i also kind of want to add more fluffs on top of the love scenes as well, exploring their past. i love the soft knight chanyeol and fierce prince jongdae too much to leave it at just a one-shot. urgh, i don't know what I'm doing, be ready for the cringe.

Chanyeol remembered a time when he used to wake up on the cold ground, alone under the moonlight, unable to sleep from the nightmares eating away at his mind. He had only been through a battle then, and already he was consumed by the darkness, the blood, the screams, the haunting. Those he had slaughtered visited his dreams, taking away his vision part by part as he spent his days training for the army. Those he failed to save reminded him of his failures, a future of hopelessness, a downward spiral filled with vines trapping him with the torment forever.

He had always been alone. His parents, his siblings unknown. Chanyeol wandered the kingdom from childhood, eating from the ground to being thrown into adolescence without a warning, joining the king’s army, serving the kingdom. It wasn’t an unwelcomed force either. He had always wanted to belong somewhere, anywhere. The feeling grew and grew, a hollow shell of a man Chanyeol walked. Everything that he did was filled with vigor and passion. From the outside, it seemed as though it was out of his own volition. Sadly, he tried and tried with every muscle in his body to gain the attention, the recognition, the acceptance from someone, anyone. It would have been easier if he hadn’t been so obsessed with feeding himself on other’s judgments, but Chanyeol couldn’t help it. Every time, he hit a bull’s eyes with his bow, his eyes immediately scanned the crowd, looking for his master’s approval, looking for his fellow soldiers’ awe, anything upon their faces because it didn’t matter if no one was there to see his skills. Chanyeol wanted to keep his heart filled with praises, recognition, stopping it from bleeding loneliness.

For twenty-two years, he couldn’t do it. Chanyeol was constantly walking on a thread, his eyes following orders blindly just to entertain his mind with the possibility of medals and gold.

But at heart, Chanyeol knew that he was expendable.

However, for the first time in twenty-two years of his life, a prince entered his life, tender in his voice as he asked of his well-being. Chanyeol had never been in the presence of a prince before, let alone a young one. For the first time, there was a spark of truth and concern behind someone’s voice. It was in a different tone than Chanyeol was used to hearing. When he looked up the young prince for the first time, Chanyeol had already imprinted his features onto his darkly muddied memories. His curls atop his forehead, his small brows slanting upwards, his thin lips stretching in worry. As he spent his time in a dimly lit cell, instead of letting the ghosts of his past haunt his mind, he clung on to the prince’s words, the prince’s gestures, the prince.

Chanyeol had an inkling of thought that he may never meet the high born ever again, but as desperate as he was for eyes that would approve him, Chanyeol knew that the prince could be his guide to salvation. So, instead of working hard and accomplishing everything he could for _anyone_ _’_ _s_ recognition, Chanyeol had narrowed down his focus to only the prince. Though Chanyeol had no idea of where the prince could be, what the prince could be doing, when the prince would notice him, nothing could stop him now. So with the pardon of the king, he went back to war with a valiant heart and dreams filled with the young prince’s gentle gaze upon him.

His climb up had never been easy. Due to his previous past of a runaway, his status never amounted to anything apart of being a soldier and a messenger of war. Chanyeol never complained, however. He was treading the palace ground, the palace grass. It was enough.

And his persistence cut through when he was graced with the curl smile atop the white Arabian horse, asking for his hand in guidance. Oh, sweet prince, it was Chanyeol who needed the guidance, but no matter, he would guide you to where you wanted. And as brisk as the autumn breeze swept his heart away, Chanyeol gave away his loyalty, trusting the young prince would treat his heart well, but Chanyeol didn’t have to doubt that. Becoming a prince’s knight was more than what he had ever wanted. It would place him upon the center of attention, the kingdom. He was the prince’s knight.

But to be a knight was nothing compared to what Chanyeol had faced throughout his whole life. Though he had encountered and surpassed trials to become a strong soldier, there was more to knights. Perhaps, that was why knights were no longer of need, of use. There were talks of knights in the palace amongst the soldiers, saying there were only for decoration for the eyes as the weakest of the pawns build up the army with a few knights supposedly leading the battles.

However, Chanyeol thrived under the attention. No matter how useless the knight came to be in their words, it was nothing compared to being the young prince’s knight. He was already too old to be training, but what he made up for it with his experience. As long as he was capable and deemed worthy, he would then be knighted. To be as swift as the wind with armor at swimming, riding, shooting, and wielding different kinds of weapons, wrestling, fencing, and even dancing. It piqued his interest, the last skill. He had, to an extent, gone through each skill set in his past albeit with less intensity, but dancing... What did it mean to dance as a knight? No matter, he had to look forth at his real goal.

Chanyeol’s true focus lied upon his singular devotion to the prince. It had been weeks since he had seen the prince upon their faithful encounter. Chanyeol stayed vigilant regardless, eyes ready, picking away at his opponent’s weakness, right hand held his sword close, feet steady stepping around trying to gauge his actions. It’d been a long day, burning underneath the sun’s wrath. The bronze of his armor tore away at his sanity dragging him down, torching his skin, but there was no point complaining. He swung with the heart of man crying out for a place to call home and someone to protect. His dark raven hair stuck his forehead as he battled with his opponent, weaving his way around to disarm him of his mighty sword.

It was a moment of pure adoration when the young prince came into his sight in his most vulnerable state. He was only donned in a thin white tunic and dark almond trousers and boots, walking in small steps draped contentedly underneath the hazel of a gold lace cape. Chanyeol could see the soft dark hair shining deep red beneath the sun, flowing in the wind, and he caught the wide eyes that gazed at him in awe at his battle, at his training. Oh, it filled Chanyeol’s heart with so much ardor, a look. This was everything he had craved. With renewed strength, he dived forth, taking his opponent by surprise, swinging down his sword with a powerful emotion, disarming him. For another moment, he turned back to the young prince, eyes locked in another trance. Even while the young prince was being ushered away to his royal duties, he kept his eyes trained on Chanyeol, a small wave of his hand peaking from the flowing hazel gold cape, eyes glistening in delight.

Chanyeol knew he would love the prince with all of his heart. He’d wanted nothing more to be close and protect the young prince, worship him in whatever way he could, in whatever the prince wanted. That was all. He wanted to stand guard and whatever troubles chasing down the young prince for his own. This was his true calling all along.

Seasons came and went. Soon, it was already a year in passing through his training. He only ever saw glimpses of the high born since then. Perhaps, he, too, had his princely training of his own to tend to.

It had been the first snow as Chanyeol trailed the lake. His knight had had him cared for a Friesian. The horse stood tall to his shoulders and domineering, its coat as dark as the night gleaming underneath the dawn, shimmering with the snow gliding upon its mane.

 _“Who goes there? Oh… it’s_ _you.”_

A voice from the other side of the lake. Golden of the sun, emerald as the forest, they danced upon the cloak that protected the young prince from the cold. It was the color fairytales had spoken of. The northern lights, the color of wild beauty, mother nature at her most picturesque. A wild pigment that drew Chanyeol in deeper and deeper, and it chiseled at his heart, a shape that only the young prince could fit.

 _“I see you_ _’_ _ve gotten the stallion matching your spirit,”_ the young prince strolled closer to him, eyes mesmerized at the glistening dark coat, pale fingers softly brushing the mane. He had grown taller, his pretty curls near his chest, head still looking up at him in such a smaller frame. _“Does it have a name?”_

Chanyeol had been thinking of one since his knight appointed him the young stallion, but he failed to come up with a name as his mind was occupied by the young prince from dawn till dusk.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flowed across the lake disrupting the silent, falling snow, and it took the young prince’s cloak with it. He appeared as a field of dandelions swaying to the breeze below the lavender evening sky. Gold and emerald gracing the youthful allure as he beamed towards Chanyeol with the same passion of northern lights that he had heard so much about in their kingdom’s lore.

 _“Aurora,”_ Chanyeol’s eyes bewildered at the art before him, voice only above a whisper.

 _“Aurora… A beautiful name for a beautiful horse.”_ The curls in his smile were evident as the horse nuzzled closer to his touches. _“Though I must say, a strange name for a dark horse, Sir Park.”_

It took Chanyeol by surprise. _“Young prince, I have yet to be knighted.”_

 _“Oh, you_ _’_ _re already a knight in my eyes,”_ The young prince tipped his head in reply, a light chuckle following Chanyeol’s blinking eyes. _“Tell me. How have you come to name this beauty Aurora? It baffles me greatly how a stallion has such an elegant name. I_ _’_ _ve only ever heard of powerful and fearmongering ones.”_

 _“My reasons hold no wit, young prince. I thought of fairytales and lovely colors that remind me of the beauty of the horse.”_ Chanyeol felt his heart burst in feelings he’d never felt, saw colors he’d never seen when the young prince laughed brightly at his answer.

_“Oh, you are a strange one indeed, Chanyeol. Here I thought all knights are full of rough edges parading their knighthood for the whole kingdom to gawk at.”_

The snowflakes were melting on his pretty lashes, his rosy cheeks, his dark hair, forever thawing at Chanyeol’s rusty heart. Ever since then, dawns reminded Chanyeol of gold and emerald covered in freckles of snowflakes. His horse, too, appeared to have the same sentiments as Chanyeol’s and perhaps even held the same longing for the young prince, thriving under the title, its movement flowed beautifully like the aurora borealis painting the dark night as it raced across the field, stunning spectators of its natural beauty. His opponents had attempted to slander such a weak name, but every time, in the nature of a dark horse, Aurora triumphed over slanderers in every challenge, bringing disbelief upon their petrified faces, breaking away their mighty façade.

 _“Won_ _’_ _t you let me mount your horse, Chanyeol? I_ _’_ _m enamored by such glory and beauty.”_ Another year in passing, the young prince grew taller to his neck while his black horse grew to his height in its full splendor.

This time, Chanyeol didn’t need to help him mount. Though it seemed like the young prince was struggling to fling himself over the saddle, he did it with a fierce determination, a trait that Chanyeol had come to associate with the young prince.

Chanyeol could feel the same the relish Aurora was feeling when the young prince rode across the lush open field. Curled lips spilling joyful laughs, dark luscious hair dancing with the wind, fiery red cape flowing by his shoulders.

 _“Chanyeol! Will you show me how you ride into a challenge? I feel as if there more to Aurora I couldn_ _’_ _t explore on my own,”_ The young prince held out his pale hand, cheeks flushed with excitement, eyes open to the possibilities, chest still heaving after his ride.

It was a sight that never failed to take Chanyeol’s breath away. Even after all these years.

“Chanyeol? What has troubled your mind that you fail to answer my request?”

Jongdae now rode Aurora, tall and proud. Wrinkles had started to ease into the prince’s features, adding to the splendor of it all. His short sapphire cape and gold lacing taunted the knight as his white tunic underneath the deep chestnut of his vest along with dark trousers and black leather boots fitted his small frame beautifully. Sharp angles in his features as the fierceness of his charms glowed softly under the early moments of dawn.

“Nothing ever troubles my mind as much as you, my prince,” the knight confessed, growing timid at the teasing smirk that now donned the prince’s face.

“I’m right here, sweet knight. You need not delve into your fantasies to find me,” There was a confidence in the way Jongdae leaned back and exhaled with relief. “Not anymore.”

Chanyeol stared at the open palm of his prince and took it with thrill as he climbed upon Aurora’s saddle, his body flushed against Jongdae’s. Under the prince’s command, he did not wear his usual armor. Instead, he wore the black and gold uniform worthy of a dark knight that Jongdae had fitted for him, black in the spirit of the dark horse, gold in the promise to protect royalty. Even with all the clothing, Chanyeol could feel the muscles underneath Jongdae’s princely attires. The smaller frame was warm in his hold as Chanyeol moved closer to hold on to the rein, his hand covered the prince’s smaller ones, intertwining their fingers. The knight was so close, so so close, his nose breathing in the earthy musk of his prince, lips gracing his groomed hair, eyes fluttered down the pale neck that he had not so long ago devoured with his desperate lips.

“Take me back to Ivory,” there was a softness in his tone that drew Chanyeol even closer, his head now slotting over the prince’s smaller shoulder, feeling his princely cheek against his scarred one. “It must be lonely, being left so long in the midst of the forest.”

Ever since Jongdae had opted for Chanyeol to train him in his weaponry and horse riding, the two time and again brought their horses and rode at dawn, racing or in this case, _guiding one another_ as the prince had come to label it. It used to be something done during the prince’s youth, letting the older knight teach him the techniques and tricks to conquering a stallion. However, as Jongdae grew older, he never stopped the tradition, and Chanyeol never really questioned him. Even in their first night of intimacy, Chanyeol didn’t dare to press upon the subject.

“Of course, my prince,” Chanyeol whispered, knowing that his deep voice would rattle the smaller prince this close. His feet slipped into the stirrup, his legs seared at the press of the prince’s smaller ones. The knight could still feel his thigh trembled from the heat of his prince after their night of passion as he felt Jongdae’s legs rest easy over his bulkier ones.

Then, they were off, Aurora galloping full-speed ahead, taking them further to find Jongdae’s Ivory, the white Arabian horse. Each time Chanyeol pulled at the rein, he pulled Jongdae with him. Each time he arched his legs to pull at the stirrup down his feet, he felt Jongdae arched back against him. At one point, the prince no longer faced the field ahead, leaning back, resting his head back on the knight’s shoulder, letting Chanyeol take over the ride, letting him feel him.

And it set Chanyeol’s heart alight with a deep yearning, a powerful longing, something that he came to be familiar with during their rides together. This sensual waltz they were dancing, it overwhelmed the knight with both relief and displeasure. To be so close and unable to take. The knight’s chest heaved not in desperation for air but in anguish of the tricks Jongdae was playing with him. His deep growls rumbled deep in his throat against the prince’s nape.

“Speak your mind, sweet knight. You seem troubled,” It made Chanyeol’s hands gripped harder, perhaps burning the back of the prince’s hand to his rough palm. Jongdae’s words lingered on his lips, grazing the meat of the knight’s neck. They were finally closing in on Ivory as they slowed down Aurora to a stroll, steering away from the open field into the woods, where they let the white horse rest.

“You are ruthless with your mischiefs, _prince_ ,” without the possession in the title, it was an indication that made Jongdae shiver against his knightly frame.

Finally, Ivory appeared amidst the woodland, its attention fell upon its master molding himself against his knight. The forest was as alight as Chanyeol’s spirit bathed in the morning dew, glowing its colorful marvel. However, it failed to capture Chanyeol’s attention compared to the prince’s heavenly physique in his hold.

“Tell me, Chanyeol. What do see with your eyes closed taking yourself apart amongst the trees?”

It was Jongdae’s best trait, playing with words, playing with Chanyeol’s heart.

“I can assure you it is nothing virtuous,” Chanyeol had enough, pulled at the rein to a stop, stilling Aurora.

“Then, won’t you let me see the world through those closed eyes of yours?”

His hands were no longer atop Jongdae’s. Instead, his left arm came to wind itself around the prince’s small waist, his right hand came to clutch the sharp jaws that spilled such cutting remarks. Chanyeol was never one to take unless given orders but the prince was taking joy in his heartache. Had it always been Jongdae’s intention to torture him all this time? The prince had mentioned his private getaways to relieve himself the pain of feeling the prince on their horse rides. How long had he known? How long had the knight been fooled?

Chanyeol knew he shouldn’t be seeing red. He was only a knight under a prince’s command, Jongdae’s command, yet Chanyeol let himself take his fill, tilting the pretty face to his furious one, taking his prince’s lips with vigor, snarling at the touch of soft skin burning his desire even brighter. He could hear the prince’s whines, feel the smaller frame crumble, lips trembling at the knight’s firm flicks of skilled tongue, drinking every moans Jongdae spilled. The knight’s heart basked in the way the prince’s hands held on his stronger ones as if Chanyeol was his only anchor, stilling him in the stormy ocean. The waves of his smaller frame rode against Chanyeol’s body reminded him of the air he needed to breathe.

Once they broke apart, Chanyeol saw the wonder in Jongdae’s eyes. So beautiful. Jongdae looked beautiful like this.

The prince patted his cheek softly, “We should let Aurora rest.”

It was unwelcomed the distance, the cold, but Chanyeol pulled away and stepped off his dark horse, hand held out for Jongdae to take as he followed. The knight’s eyes immediately noticed the palpable desire in his princely garments, and it seemed to douse Chanyeol’s fury and turn him even more feverish with what was to come.

Even in such a heated moment, Jongdae dared to pull at Chanyeol’s heartstrings with his endearing features, jumping down, legs slightly wobbled to the heat in his heart, suddenly clinging onto his knight’s shoulders for balance, fingers digging and pressing, his pretty face nestled in Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol couldn’t see red anymore, growing fond of the prince’s mishaps, a loving smile cast down at the now flushed prince.

“Tend to Aurora, Chanyeol,” There was an edge to the tone when Jongdae pushed himself away, drawing a chuckle from the old knight.

“As you wish, my prince.”

Once he made sure to have the horse drink from the nearby stream, Chanyeol secured Aurora to a maple tree next to Ivory. Soon, he heard Jongdae’s steps slowly receded further into the forest, perhaps weaving through the ferns and mosses.

It wasn’t difficult to spot the blue of his cape amongst the green of the forest. Jongdae turned his head at the sound of a broken twig, catching Chanyeol slowly making his way towards him. The prince smiled in knowing as he turned to the big mighty oak tree, branches high with intricate linings, hypnotizing to look at. The morning was slowly creeping up upon them, warm rays seeped through branches painting with a brighter color.

“Chanyeol.”

“My prince.”

Step by step, Chanyeol crept closer as Jongdae faced him, slowly walking backward before his back hit the base of the oak tree. The prince soon craned his neck to look up at the knight who finally trapped him in. Chanyeol placed his hands softly on the prince’s waist, his eyes looking for another command. The knight couldn’t help brushing away the messy curls atop his forehead. Their ride had rattled their hearts, the rhythm messy from the fire Jongdae started.

“Show me what you see, sweet knight.”

It was never Chanyeol’s true intention to see such things. The knight did want to love the prince with all of his heart. However, there had been a border the knight had drawn. Chanyeol’s devotion for the prince had never amounted to such imagery, but as Jongdae grew taller, firmer, older with all of his tricks playing with the knight’s psyche, Chanyeol had given in to a world of fantasy, intruding past the boundary he set, where he would not just hold the prince close but take beauty into his hands and mold it, touch it to his heart’s content.

Oh, the things Chanyeol saw once he closed his eyes.

He reminisced the dawns he spent all alone amongst the greenery. His eyes saw what he could not have. Milky white skin against his own, alive under his touch, rough as the raw nature of their ride, fast as the speed of the horses. All those days, Chanyeol found solace in the shade of the trees, tearing away his armor, his garments, himself, and see to it his fantasy play at the back of his mind.

“Chanyeol...” the knight let his fingers trace the smooth cheek, gazing down at the beauty he had in his arms, sharp angles cut away his heart. Jongdae leaned into the touch, his hand came to hold Chanyeol’s. “I want to see.”

So Chanyeol dived in, head first into his fantasy being brought to life. Like the prince had said, he no longer had to escape the dreams he conjured up. The knight hummed in relief as the prince returned the kiss with as much thirst, as much want. His fingers trailed upon the prince’s body covered by his royal attires, but with his eyes closed, he could see the snow skin he’d come to lose himself in. Smaller hands held on his shoulders for purchase, and Chanyeol found himself pressing ever closer, suffocating the prince beneath his hold. His body rode with the waves of desire, dancing against the petite build of Jongdae.

“Surely, my knight,” Jongdae pulled back, gasped in between as their passion grew against one another, his eyes now dazed with the heat. Chanyeol watched the soft lips reddened, glistening with spit, and it hurt. “Surely, this is not the only thing you see.”

“Of course not, my prince…” The knight’s voice was only a hoarse whisper, “This is your doing. All this time?” his lips latched on the sweet neck, lapping away the prince’s sweat, sucking in the flesh, feeling the soft texture against his tongue. Chanyeol relished in the broken whispers of his name, his title spilled from the prince’s pretty lips, his hands feeling around the backside, gripping at the supple flesh. “You’d always been my innocent little prince, but adolescence has certainly corrupted you.” It was smothering, the clothes, but Chanyeol knew they couldn’t take them off in the forest, and it only added to the overpowering want. His fingers now pulled at the strings to the prince’s vest, revealing the white tunic beneath, and Chanyeol saw the hard nipples, peaking through the fabric, “All this time, you knew my escape, following me into the forest. Did you not fear the wild creatures? Did you not fear the danger?”

“I… fear nothing… _ah…_ ” Chanyeol tongued at the nubs, soon devouring the taste of his prince, biting and suckling at the flesh. The knight groaned when Jongdae pulled at his hair. It was a wonder to feel the prince’s indecisiveness as he writhed against the knight weakly, pulling at Chanyeol’s hair back and forth as he arched into the heat of his knight’s lips. “With you, I fear nothing… _oh…_ Chanyeol, show me more. More. _Ah— More_.”

“My prince, it will take time,” Chanyeol leaned back, hips still moving against Jongdae’s, and it was making the both of them whimper at the touch, breathless, panting. “It will be too much for you.”

“No, nothing is too much with you,” Jongdae’s voice was rendered raspy and raw, and Chanyeol hadn’t even seen it through to his whole fantasy yet. “I need you, my knight. I’ve waited for so long…”

“Then, I will be gentle, and you must be patient, my prince.” His body shivered at the sight of his prince weakly nodding at him, already so delirious with the thirst.

The knight pulled back, giving the space they needed for what was to come. Chanyeol kneeled upon his left knee, his hands trailed down the prince’s legs, remembering the feast he’d devoured, adding to the flames in his heart. Chanyeol took away the prince’s long leather boots, placing his delicate feet back on the dry roots of the tree. As his finger worked to pull his prince’s trousers down, Jongdae’s hands held on his head, fingers digging into the scalp, pulling gently at his hair.

Soon, the prince was left bare below. It was a sight so blasphemous to see a prince half-dressed, the blue cape with gold lace still donned his shoulders, his vest undone, his white tunic wetted with spits showing the taunting nipples underneath for only his knight, delicate body trembling against the rough tree barks.

Chanyeol was enchanted at the expanse of his princely legs still filled with red, blue and purple of his knight’s marks, but the knight stilled himself and swallowed away the want to bite into _more._ He had to focus and obey the prince’s command.

“My prince, hold on to me,” On his knees, Chanyeol moved Jongdae’s right thigh so he could dangle it over his knightly shoulders instead, letting his prince curl his right leg around him. Now, his face was before the prince’s erection once more. The knight let himself taste, licking from the base to the tip, feeling Jongdae’s thigh trembling against his left cheek. It was a taste so delicious that Chanyeol had to indulge himself on his prince’s length, swallowing down his want and hummed in pleasure at the feast sweltering in his throat, his hand clutched at the flesh of Jongdae’s rears, kneading the soft meat in his rough hands as he gorged on the prince’s length.

_“Chanyeol…ah… my knight…”_

The knight looked up to see the object of his worship and felt his heart filled with satisfaction as his fantasy was coming to life. The prince shuddered at the heat of his mouth, one hand cradled Chanyeol’s head, one hand clawing back the tree bark, his face bloomed with want, his curls already stuck to his forehead, his left leg threatening to buckle on to the forest ground underneath the heat, his right leg curled harder against Chanyeol’s back that the knight could feel the muscles moved delectably against his left cheek.

Soon, Chanyeol drew back, gasping for air, eyes crinkling up at the smile that Jongdae gifted him. The recognition, the adoration was palpable in Jongdae’s eyes as the prince gazed down at the once lonely knight. Everything, everything the knight had ever wanted. And it was powerful, this feeling.

“So good. You’re so good to me, Chanyeol.” Jongdae petted his hair, and the knight preened under the simple touch, eyes closed, savoring the pleasing words of his prince. “What else do you see, sweet knight?”

Then, Chanyeol’s fingers wandered to the rim of his prince. “We’ll take our time, my prince.”

“Of course… we— we have all day.”

It was his desire, his revenge to take the prince this way, the most passionate, the most primal. Chanyeol soon let his tongue delve into the tight heat of his prince, feeling muscles fluttering and engulfing his tongue as he dined the prince with delight. The knight could feel his own body quaked beneath his black attire filled with gold embroidery, suffocating. He wondered if Jongdae was at peace with the sight of his knight so lowly like this, kneeling down, eyes watering at his princely praises, tongue flicking and sliding in the filthiest place just for the prince’s indulgence, wet slicks of spit over his heated face, hair disheveled from the way Jongdae threaded his fingers through and pulled whenever he desired.

Chanyeol then eased his first finger alongside his wet tongue. Without the oil, this would be long, torturous to say the least, but that was what the knight wanted the prince to feel, the same desperate feeling, that torment. However, this way was too difficult from this position the knight realized.

“My prince,” Soon, Chanyeol had the prince clung onto the tree trunk instead. On his knees, the knight eased his first finger in once more, tongue ever more insistent, eager. Jongdae appeared even more heavenly this way, his small fingers trying to keep steady against the tree, his pretty feet standing the thick roots, his sapphire cape flowing right above his white supple rears. The slow drag of his finger felt around the tight heat, pushing, reaching, spreading. Then, another finger slid in, and it rendered the prince incoherent. 

“Chan— Chanyeol— It’s… _ahh_ …”

It was too much, Chanyeol knew, but he had to keep going. His two fingers moved and spread, his lips sucking at the rim, his tongue flicking to wet inside the heat. The knight gazed up at the expanse of the sapphire cape fluid to the prince’s quivers. Jongdae’s palms held on to the tree, his neck bent upwards, eyes looking up at the sky through the tree branches. Chanyeol could imagine the prince’s wet lips glistening, spilling those moans out to the forest to hear.

Once the third finger was in, Jongdae was heaving in the air, moaning louder, whining desperately at the way Chanyeol dragged his thick fingers through the heat, the way Chanyeol thrashed his tongue around his walls, the way Chanyeol groaned and purred whenever Jongdae rode back against his assaults.

“Chanyeol— Chanyeol.” The prince’s voice was torn and tattered, each moan filled with anguish for something more. So Chanyeol gave in, letting his fingers brushed against the nub within the heat, drawing out a fierce cry from Jongdae, perhaps loud enough to scare the animals away. The fourth finger was in, and Chanyeol worked faster and faster, dragging ever more insistent, licking and spitting with fervor to make the prince open up, to let him in.

All this time, Chanyeol had been confined in his knight clothes, his desire arching to be released, so with his free hand, he undid his trousers, pulling his length out and sighed at the first touch of his finger. He could keep this up all day, taking himself apart while he feasted upon the prince’s heat, but under the prince’s command, Chanyeol must show him more.

Once the knight felt the prince was finally ready, Chanyeol tilted back, pulling out his fingers as well, leaving the prince agape, fluttering at the emptiness. All for him, for the knight.

“Chanyeol?”

“I’m here, my prince,” Chanyeol stood back up, his trousers bunched up at his knees, and let the prince know of his knight’s want, brushing his length against the deliciously plump rears, dragging it down against his rim, prodding.

“My knight,” Jongdae sighed in relief when Chanyeol finally pushed in. “I need you, yes. Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s free hand roamed over his back and his front before finding the hard nub and pinched, twisting, distracting the prince. His other hand that was still wet from the prince heat guided himself into the tightness of it all. And the push was slow and raw, driving Chanyeol mad with the want to just take and thrust away at the heat, but Chanyeol grunted in resistance, taking his time, letting the prince open up to him slowly. So aroused that he spilled some of his release in the prince’s tightness, making the glide to the hilt easy.

However, Chanyeol had yet to move, waiting for his prince’s orders, his mind spinning at the pressure, the tightening. It made his legs wobble, his hands roaming around with no destination, his eyes raking up the expanse of the blue cape of his prince.

“My knight, show me. Show me more,” Jongdae turned back, his fingers curled ever so tightly at the tree bark, eyes tearing up at Chanyeol. The knight soothed the prince by leaning into a heated kiss, all tongue and filthy. His arm now rested upon the prince’s waist and drew his hip back so slowly it made both of them groaned at the pain, and Chanyeol did not stop until the tip was at the rim and pushed back it ever so leisurely.

It was distressing for them both, but Chanyeol couldn’t speed up at the tightness yet. He still had to make sure the prince opened up for him enough that they could let go. For now, Chanyeol’s grip at Jongdae’s waist was as painful as the slow dragging of his cock into the Jongdae’s heat.

Then, Chanyeol brought Jongdae closer, his left arm wrapping around his prince’s waist, pulling him to lean back on the knight’s body instead. Chanyeol kept Jongdae close, letting the prince rest his head upon his shoulder just like how they were on the horse with Chanyeol’s right hand came to hold Jongdae’s jaw. His slow assault did not stop, however. The knight kept pushing and pulling slowly throughout, taking his time. And like this, Jongdae’s lewd cries and moans were loud and desperate as Chanyeol kissed his slacked lips with his filthy ones. The knight watched the prince’s eyes rolled back at the intensity of it all, gazing up blankly at the tree branches above.

“Chanyeol…” Jongdae was salivating at his knight’s ferocious tongue pulling and sucking his own, gasped in between moans and sobs as he clung on the knight’s shoulders, wrapping his arms back, scraping Chanyeol’s neck, Chanyeol’s scalp, tugging his hair along with the rhythm of Chanyeol’s slow thrusts.

“This is what I see, my prince,” Chanyeol growled at each time Jongdae fluttered his heat around his length. “You ride against me, letting me guide you.”

“Oh, sweet knight, I see— I see it, your world. _ah_ … It’s beautiful,” Jongdae turned to Chanyeol, a dazed smile on his swollen, reddened lips, “I love you.”

“My prince, _my prince…_ ” And it set Chanyeol’s heart on fire, fire that could never be doused, and suddenly Chanyeol was speeding up, his pace following the dance they danced upon the horseback. Chanyeol’s hips snapped, trying to catch up to the pace they always set when they rode horseback. It was always like this, their rides, Jongdae pressed close against Chanyeol moving with him as the horse galloped at full speed. And all Chanyeol could think of as he pulled on the rein, steering the horses, was Jongdae riding against him, small and pliant body alive against his, relieving his pain. Now, his fantasy was finally set ablaze, alive with reality. Jongdae’s cries mixed with Chanyeol’s low grunts along with the slap of their skin against one another. This was the ride Chanyeol wanted after all those maddening tricks Jongdae played upon him.

“Chanyeol…”

“ _My prince, my love_ ,” Chanyeol finally answered his prince while the hand that held the prince’s jaw roamed downward to take the prince’s length, pulling with the rhythm of their pace.

Jongdae could only scream in reply, his body writhed harder against Chanyeol, pushing back against his length and pushing forward into his knight’s hold. Beautiful, the prince was beautiful like this. In his hold, warm and soft, Jongdae was delicious, a feast Chanyeol salivated upon every thought.

“ _My knight … my love,”_ only above a whisper his real voice, and all of a sudden, Jongdae tightened around him, contracting, his hands dug back into Chanyeol’s knightly attires, his body stilled, his eyes blankly staring up, his lips slacked open no longer moaning or crying.

And like this, Jongdae was a masterpiece, a painting so elegant, so priceless.

Chanyeol then looked down to see his release spilled from his length, so powerful, so thick, so white. The knight slowed himself down to just grinding to ease Jongdae through his release, trying not to give in to the constricting heat. Chanyeol mouthed openly and kissed filthily at his unmoving lips, his temple, his nose, his cheek, his jaw, his neck. This feeling, Chanyeol soaked up the pleasure in his prince’s face. He did this. He was the one who gave the prince what he wanted. All the while Jongdae was stuck in the peak, unmoving, Chanyeol gathered up the prince’s release and waited for him to breathe easily before detaching himself.

“Chanyeol…”

“My prince,” Chanyeol turned Jongdae to face him and had the prince’s back rest against the tree. His heart clenched at the sight of his prince’s beautiful afterglow.

Jongdae’s head leaned back against the tree bark, “Come, my knight, let me feel you,” The prince’s arms powerless hanging to the knight’s shoulders weakly, his legs threatening to give away when Chanyeol brought his right leg up, so the prince could wrap it around Chanyeol’s waist. The knight obeyed the prince as he lathered his length with the prince’s release before he entered the tight heat once more.

Like this, Chanyeol felt _owned,_ like he _belonged_ , covered in Jongdae’s white, deep within Jongdae’s heat, stuck to Jongdae’s commands. The prince was still catching his breath as Chanyeol pressed close, trapping Jongdae against the tree, his length speared through his rim, his hands pinned down the prince’s petite waist, fingers feeling the flesh underneath the white tunic so ruined by his knight. Chanyeol didn’t know how long they stayed like this. Jongdae was still as a painting so captivating when Chanyeol started to move his lips again, kissing and licking, suckling at his lips, his cheeks, his neck. Chanyeol didn’t dare to move his hips even when Jongdae would sometimes squeeze around him. This could be forever. Like this. Like this, Chanyeol belonged to Jongdae, and Jongdae belonged to him. _His prince_. _His._

“Chanyeol…” Finally, Jongdae was back, his fingers came to hold on his knight’s cheeks, eyes curved in a smile so beautiful tore away at the knight’s heart. “You’ve done so well. Sweet, sweet knight, won’t you let me feel you more?”

“Yes, of course, my prince.” Chanyeol moaned at the words and leaned into his prince’s hold, and slowly Chanyeol was grinding into the heat, his lips stuck at the juncture of his prince’s alluring neck, whining sweetly for only his prince. Chanyeol was getting close, but he couldn’t speed up, not yet, and it was killing him. So to keep his prince occupied, Chanyeol brought his hand to trail up the sensitive length, drawing a gasp from the prince.

“Chan— Chanyeol, my knight,” Jongdae didn’t stop him, so Chanyeol was thrusting again, gaining speed as he tugged lightly and teasingly at the prince’s spent length. The knight knew that Jongdae would eventually come to crave for another release, and this was the way to build him up again. Chanyeol nuzzled close, tongue licking up his prince’s neck, his thrusts growing ever faster, his pulls more insistent. Even in so much torment, Jongdae still moved back against him, arching onto the length, head moving side to side, hair damped with sweat. “Oh, my knight… my knight, my love, _ah… oh… sweet knight,_ ” Soon, Jongdae was crying again, his voice completely shredded underneath Chanyeol’s firm thrusts and controlling pull at his sensitive length. Then, Chanyeol freed his other hand and came to twist the prince’s nipple, adding more to the torture. Standing on one leg, Jongdae almost lost balance from time to time, but Chanyeol kept him impaled on his length, choking him with his deep thrusts. It was satisfying to see the prince caged underneath him, squirming weakly against the tree, his right leg desperately wrapping around Chanyeol’s bulky waist, trying to find balance. _“My love, my sweet Chanyeol.”_

It drove the knight mad as he sped up more and more, letting his suppressed instincts take over. The hand that twisted at his nub now gripped at his right thigh curled around his waist, opening his legs wider for the knight to take and take all he wanted. Soon, Chanyeol was growling into the safe corner of his prince’s neck, mouthing hotly against his collarbone, his pace growing more erratic. The knight didn’t forget about his prince’s want, however. Jongdae was proud and firm once more, and Chanyeol pulled away at him with no mercy, drawing the most primal cries out of Jongdae. Finally, Jongdae’s fingers dug into his back, clawing at his black and gold knightly attire as he stilled himself, spilling his release into Chanyeol’s clothes. This time, however, Chanyeol didn’t stop pushing into the tightening heat wrapping around him lusciously, taking what was offered and pulling desperate sobs from the prince’s lips as Chanyeol attacked him with oversensitivity. 

“My prince—”

“Yes… _Hmm_ …” Jongdae could only whine at Chanyeol’s powerful thrusts.

Then, Chanyeol was unraveling, groaning and growling into Jongdae’s neck as his thrusts faltered at the intense release. He could feel himself, smothering the prince’s heat, painting him from the inside. And Jongdae was right before him, soothing him as always, petting his hair as the knight whined weakly into his nape, feeling his release pooling out of the prince.

“You’ve done so well, my knight,” Finally, Chanyeol leaned back from Jongdae’s neck and saw the smile graced upon the prince’s lips, beautifully tear-stained cheeks blushed under his gaze. “Come here,” and Chanyeol followed the prince’s command, kissing him tenderly and reveling in the prince’s love, “It’s beautiful,” Jongdae leaned back, eyes searching Chanyeol’s. “I looked up at the sky, but all I could see was you, I could feel was you.”

And it made Chanyeol’s eyes burned with tears that Jongdae had to kiss him and wipe them away, calming the knight’s fragile heart.

It was morning when they rode back to the palace.

Across the open field, Chanyeol trailed close to Jongdae right behind him on Aurora while Jongdae had Ivory paced slowly. There was an knowing smile on his lips, reveling in that Jongdae wouldn’t be able to ride horses to its full potential for a while.

“My prince,” Chanyeol spoke first, a rare occasion, but it had Jongdae turning back with a lovely raise in his brow. So charming.

“Oh, yes, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol tugged on Aurora’s rein, and he circled the prince before he was in front of Jongdae, their horses facing opposing directions. It made the prince curious, stilling Ivory to a stop. The knight then inched closer until their saddles aligned. With the same courage he gathered up riding into battle and facing challengers, Chanyeol leaned over the space between their stallions, placing a tender kiss upon Jongdae’s lips. The prince chuckled quietly to himself before returning the kiss, his tongue licking softly at the knight’s lips and stealing his breath away as Jongdae deepened the action, making Chanyeol’s heart blossom with the affection of his prince.

However, the old knight failed to focus on Aurora and let his feet wander off the stirrup, his hands unconsciously pulled the rein. Suddenly, Chanyeol was riding off in the opposite direction, eyes wide staring at the beautiful sunrise before him.

Chanyeol didn’t need to turn back to hear that bright boisterous laugh from all the way here.

The old knight begrudgingly pulled Aurora back, riding past Jongdae.

“Chanyeol! Wait for me!”

There were still chuckles and amusement in his statements, burning Chanyeol’s face with shame, tearing away at his fragile pride. The one time Chanyeol tried to initiate something. Chanyeol sighed to himself unwilling to slow down, daring to disobey this once.

“Your prince commands you to wait, my knight.”

When the prince said it like that, Chanyeol couldn’t help but comply. The old knight looked back to the prince who slowly approached him in his royal presence and pure beauty on his white Arabian horse. Jongdae smiled with bright curled lips, still laughing inwardly to himself as he referred to Chanyeol an old clumsy knight.

“I must say, sweet knight, your fantasies fascinate me greatly. I hope there is more for me to see.”

Chanyeol was about to scoff and scowl in discontent at the prince’s words, but when Jongdae came close to him, eyes fond and full of warmth, leaned in to brush softly at the old knight’s hair, his hand lingering as he trailed down to his cheek lovingly, whispering so gently to him, “Promise me, my love,” Chanyeol was entranced, no longer fuming with embarrassment.

“I promise you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> also, i was listening to Lay's Call My Name throughout the whole thing. our sheep has now transcended to godhood with his music, so be sure to worship him and get with the program.


End file.
